Recently with recent developments of techniques for manufacturing nanostructures, thorough research into the specific physical phenomena of the nanostructures is ongoing and applications thereof are greatly increasing. The nanostructure may be manufactured to be of a top-down type or a bottom-up type. In particular, a top-down type (a kind of semiconductor processing refinement technique for further reducing dimensions) is advantageous because well-aligned nanostructures are more reproducibly manufactured, increasing the industrial applicability thereof. Moreover, research into decreasing the size of nanopatterns or forming nanopatterns having various shapes and constructions to increase availability of the nanostructures is active and ongoing.
More particularly, a top-down type is a pattern transfer method comprising forming a resist pattern mask on a substrate using various lithography processes and transferring the pattern onto the substrate using evaporation or etching, and may be classified as either traditional lithography or non-traditional lithography depending on whether or not the mask pattern is formed using the properties of beams.
Typically, nanopatterns formed on a substrate are dependent on a mask pattern formed using lithography, and such mask pattern plays a role in transferring the same pattern onto the substrate that is positioned thereunder. The nanopatterns thus transferred undesirably suffer from pattern limitations due to the properties of lithography.
For example, in the case of using beams, diffraction of beams or scattering (approach effects) of electrons between the resist and the substrate make it difficult to form high-resolution nanopatterns. The case of using colloidal particles is disadvantageous in terms of the shape of nanopatterns being limited and the array of such patterns being incomplete owing to self-assembling properties.
Taking into consideration at the above problems, the present inventors introduced tilted evaporation on a resist pattern mask, to be used with resist pattern masks that have been used as an intermediary layer for pattern transfer to date, in order to supplement many limitations of lithography, thereby modifying the upper pattern of the resist pattern mask, making it possible to perform additional lithography, which culminated in the present invention.